Breathless
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Moonbin adalah anak baik, Ia tak memiliki banyak masalah berarti dalam hidupnya. Namun, Eunwoo tahu malam itu sebuah masalah yang sama datang untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau sudah bangun dan ada aku. Semua akan baik-baik saja…"/"Jadi, sejauh mana kau menguping, maknae?"/ASTRO/EUNWOOXMOONBIN/BINWOO/ONESHOOT/


Tittle : Breathless

Main Cast : Cha Eunwo . Moonbin

Genre : Fluff, Angst, Romance

Length : Oneshot

.

Moonbin adalah anak baik,

Ia tak memiliki banyak masalah dalam hidupnya.

.

Dan mungkin hanya Eunwoolah yang mengetahui satu masalah 'kecil' teman sekamarnya itu.

.

.

Breathless.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Dia ada di sebuah ruangan yang sempit. Dinding-dinding tinggi menjulang mengitari tubuhnya. Membuat ia merasa risih, tapi ia tak panik. Hanya menatap sekitar dengan pandangan bingung. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna dimana ia sekarang berada. Tapi hatinya mulai tak tenang.

.

Tik tok tik tok

.

Suara seperti jam jarum jam dinding yang berdetik masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Ia masih menatap bingung, hingga ia menyadari ruangan sempit di sekitarnya itu bergerak. Kearahnya. Menyentuh kulitnya yang terasa basah karena keringat. Ia kaget dan mulai memukul dinding di hadapannya. Berharap dinding itu dapat runtuh dengan kekuatan tangannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Dari balik tangannya, ia melihat dinding itu hanya menimbulkan sebuah lubang kecil.

Ia berteriak dihadapan lubang itu. berharap seseorang mendengarnya. Tapi ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri selain serak tenggorokannya yang kering. Kemudian tanpa putus asa, ia mencoba melihat mengintip dari lubang itu. berharap ia bisa menemukan sesuatu. Berharap ia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk, _where the hell is he now._

.

Dan ia melihat seseorang.

.

 _Sanha!_

.

Kemudian sosok lain muncul.

.

 _Rocky!_

.

Tak lama, sosok-sosok lain pun muncul. Namun mereka tetap membelakanginya.

.

 _MJ hyung!_

 _Jin Jin hyung!_

 _Aku disini! Tolong aku!_

.

.

Tapi mereka terus berjalan menjauh darinya. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang. Kearah ia yang napasnya sudah seperti ditarik paksa oleh tangan tak terlihat. Ia hampir kehabisan napasnya karena ruangan kecil itu menekan tubuhnya.

Tak ada cukup ruang lagi untuk ia bisa menggedor dinding itu.

.

 _Cha Eunwoo!_

 _._

Ia mencoba berteriak, tapi lima pemuda di hadapannya tetap tak menoleh kearahnya.

 _Dan ia mulai panik._

.

.

 _Ia rasa ia akan menghilang dari dunia ini…_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Cha Eunwoo,

Pemuda itu memang seorang _sleep light_ , ia bisa tidur dengan mudah, dan bisa dengan mudah pula terbangun hanya dengan sedikit usikan. Mau itu dengan suara langkah kaki, atau sentuhan pelan di kulitnya. Eunwoo bisa dengan mudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ia tak akan merasakan kantuk. Dengan dua kali kedipan mata, mata bulatnya tu akan langsung terbuka dengan lebar.

Seperti sekarang.

Pemuda bertampang rupawan itu sudah membuka matanya walaupun ia masih terdiam di posisi tidurnya. Memproses apa hal yang telah membuatnya terbangun semalam ini. Ada suara napas yang memburu, pikirnya, dan juga kasur tingkatnya terasa bergoyang. Seperti orang yang berada di kasur atas ranjangnya melakukan suatu gerakan yang terburu.

.

Bruk

.

Baru saja Eunwoo mau bangkit dari ranjangnya, tiba-tiba suara bedebuk terdengar dari arah sampingnya. Eunwoo menoleh, dan sontak membelalakkan bola matanya begitu melihat seorang yang baru saja ingin ia cek, _Moonbin_ , terduduk di samping ranjangnya. Kelihatannya pemuda satu kamar Eunwoo itu baru saja terjatuh saat akan turun dari kasur tingkat mereka.

Eunwoo bahkan tak sempat untuk berteriak, ia dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. yang suara napasnya terdengar jelas, dan sedari tadi ia menunduk, dengan tangan yang meremas baju bagian dadanya. Moonbin jelas terlihat kesakitan. Dan ini pemandangan yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"Bin-ah, kenapa?" tanya Eunwoo.

Ia berusaha keras membuat suaranya tidak terdengar panik, walaupun kenyataan adalah sebaliknya. Ia khawatir tingkat tertinggi, dan rasanya ia ingin berteriak meminta bantuan member lain. Tapi itu tidak ia lakukan, karena Eunwoo pernah menghadapi situasi yang sama.

"Hh… a-aku tak bisa… hh… bernapas…"

Ucap Moonbin terbata. Ia melenguh tanpa suara saat rasa nyeri di dadanya terasa makin menyakitkan dan ia hanya bisa mencekram lengan baju Eunwoo dengan kuat ketika teman sekamarnya itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Memeluknya.

Tangan Eunwoo yang panjang dan besar memeluk tubuh Moonbin yang basah karena keringat. Ia menggerakkan satu tangannya di punggung Moonbin dengan gerakan lembut. Berharap bisa menenangkan teman satu kamarnya itu.

"Kau bisa… kau bisa…" ucap Eunwoo tepat di telinga Moonbin.

Kepala Moonbin yang kini menyandar di bahu Eunwoo menggeleng samar. _Ia tak bisa_ , _rasanya seperti ia akan mati._ Pikir Moonbin tak rasional. Dan ia memang kacau sekarang. Frustasi serta ketakutan terasa menggerogoti paru-parunya.

"Hei, Moonbin… apa kau mimpi buruk lagi? Tenanglah…" ucap Eunwoo " _Kau sudah bangun dan ada aku. Semua akan baik-baik saja…"_ lanjutnya menenangkan. Tangannya tak henti mengelus punggung Moonbin walaupun pikirannya terasa campur aduk sekarang.

Bahu kirinya terasa basah. Moonbin tengah menangis. Tanpa suara, tapi Eunwoo bisa merasakan kepiluan itu. dari bahu Moonbin yang bergetar, dari napas tak teratur Moonbin. Eunwoo bisa merasakan semuanya.

Karena Eunwoo sudah pernah melihat Moonbin yang seperti ini. Dua kali, termaksud sekarang.

Ini sudah dua kali—dan Eunwoo bersumpah ia tak ingin melihatnya lagi—Moonbin yang terlihat kacau seperti ini. Moonbin yang ia kenal adalah _anak baik_. Anak terbaik yang pernah Eunwoo kenal.

Moonbin adalah anak yang menyenangkan, pekerja keras, ceria, dan semua hal baik yang ada di dunia, Eunwoo kira semua ada padanya. Dimata pemuda tampan itu, Moonbin memiliki jiwa anak kecil yang polos dan menganggap dunia adalah tempat tanpa masalah.

Karena,

Disaat ia dan member lain muak dengan jadwal latihan, Moonbin tak pernah mengeluh.

Disaat ia dan member lain dihujat karena kelemahan mereka, Moonbin hanya akan bekerja lebih gila lagi.

Disaat ia dan member lain terpuruk karena merindukan keluarga, Moonbin satu-satunya yang masih bisa tersenyum dan bahkan mengorbankan kesempatannya menelpon keluarganya agar Sanha atau Rocky bisa mendapat tambahan waktu.

Disaat semua orang hampir menyerah dengan mimpi mereka, Moonbin tak pernah sedetikpun berhenti menyemangati mereka.

Disaat mereka menangis, Moonbin akan tersenyum.

Moonbin tak pernah menganggap dunia kejam. Tak ada hal yang ia benci di dunia.

.

Tapi Eunwoo tahu pasti ada saatnya anak itu meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Eunwoo juga pernah menemukan Moonbin mimpi buruk. Dan itu tepat semalam sebelum hari debut mereka. Napasnya memburu dan terlihat kesakitan. Persis seperti sekarang. _Moonbin menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya. Tapi anak itu bahkan tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi padanya._

"Hh… ahk… Eunwoo-ya…" Moonbin meremas makin kuat lengan bajunya. Pemuda itu seperti tersedak dengan napasnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Bin… cobalah bernapas dengan tenang." Ucap Eunwoo.

"Ti..tidak bisa… ahhg…" Moonbin melenguh.

 _Ini tidak masuk akal. Moonbin jelas tak punya riwayat penyakit paru-paru,_ pikir Eunwoo. Bahkan bisa dibilang Moonbinlah yang memiliki pernapasan paling bagus diantara member yang lain—itu terbukti dari bagaimana pemuda itu sempurna bernyanyi diatas panggung. Dan yang Eunwoo bisa pikirkan hanya Moonbin mengalami serangan panik.

Hingga pemuda tampan itu rasa tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menenangkannya.

.

"Bin-ah, kau mau menceritakan padaku ada apa di mimpimu?" tanya Eunwoo pelan.

Moonbin menggeleng diatas bahu Eunwoo.

"Apa kau mimpi terjebak di ruang sempit lagi?"

"…"

"Coba kau lihat sekitar. Kau berada di kamar paling nyaman yang pernah ada, _bersamaku. Jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja…_ " ujar Eunwoo.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, terlalu takut untuk menyakiti, Eunwoo menangkup wajah Moonbin dengan kedua tangannya. Menyuruh pemuda setahun dibawahnya itu untuk menatapnya. Eunwoo tersenyum tipis melihat wajah berantakan Moonbin yang jarang sekali ia lihat, _tetap menggemaskan,_ pikirnya.

Moonbin, yang awalnya kaget dengan tebakan tepat Eunwoo, menatapnya tak fokus. Bibirnya ia gigit, berusaha untuk menahan tangis dan isakannya. _Ini memalukan. Memperlihatkan wajah kacaunya pada Eunwoo._ Tapi dari pada memikirkan wajahnya, Moonbin memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting. _Yang mengusik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini._

"…hh… Tapi kali ini kalian meninggalkanku…" ucap Moonbin setelah mengatur napasnya lebih baik. Ia sudah tak merasa sesesak tadi. _Mungkin, terima kasih untuk keberadaan Eunwoo._

Eunwoo masih diam, membiarkan Moonbin menyelesaikan ceritanya sembari memberikan tatapan terlembut yang ia bisa. Sedangkan Moonbin mencoba menyeka air matanya, tapi kalah cepat dan lembut dengan jemari Eunwoo yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Wajah Moonbin sedikit merah karena perlakuan itu.

"Aku takut kalian akan meninggalkanku…" ulang Moonbin lagi "… karena aku tak cukup hebat untuk bersama kalian… tarianku berantakan dan suaraku kacau akhir-akhir ini…" jelas Moonbin frustasi. Mengingat bayangan kelima member yang meninggalkannya membuat dada Moonbin kembali terasa sesak.

Tapi Eunwoo terlihat lebih kaget lagi. Maksudnya, bagaimana Moonbin bisa berpikir seperti itu? Moonbin termaksud member yang berdistribusi besar di grup mereka—bahkan mungkin lebih dari Eunwoo sendiri—tapi bagaimana bisa pikiran tersebut ada di kepala Moonbin? Eunwoo sama sekali tak habis pikir.

Namun pemuda tampan itu ingat satu hal,

 _Moonbin memang tak suka sendirian, dia takut ditinggal?_

Eunwoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, berpikir betapa polosnya pemikiran Moonbin. Tidak cocok dengan perawakan tinggi besarnya. Tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuat Eunwoo tersenyum. Lagi. Menyadari Moonbin-nya tetaplah Moonbin yang dulu.

Akhir-akhir ini semua orang memang terlalu sibuk. _Comeback_ kali ini memang terasa begitu melelahkan bagi mereka, membuat pikiran semua orang mulai 'gila' karena kelelahan. Mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa Moonbin bahkan bisa mimpi buruk. _Dia terlalu lelah dan tertekan._

Mengetahui permasalahan mungkin telah selesai, Eunwoo kembali tersenyum. Sangat manis. Sedikit berpikir betapa pintarnya ia hingga bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Mungkin sedikit lama, tapi Eunwoo tahu Moonbin pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"…Hah… maafkan aku, a-aku terlalu berlebihan sepertinya.. ha.. ha…" perkataan Moonbin sontak memecah lamunan singkat Eunwoo. Teman sekamarnya itu kini telah bernapas dengan baik walau wajahnya terlihat sangat merah dan basah karena air mata "… sebaiknya kita kembali tidur…" ujarnya kemudian, seraya mencoba untuk bangkit. Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Eunwoo.

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Eunwoo menarik tangan itu hingga Moonbin jatuh ke atasnya. Kemudian satu tangannya menarik belakang kepala Moonbin, menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Kau demam. Aku akan merawatmu." Ucap Eunwoo, wajahnya masih dengan ekspresi tenang. Walau bagaimanapun Moonbin bisa melihat nada cemas disana.

Moonbin pun sontak menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Wajahnya terlihat semakin merah "Ti..tidak! ini karena aku kepanasan, Eunwoo-ya." Ujarnya tergagap. Tapi Eunwoo terlihat tak begitu mendengarkan.

Dengan gerakan tegas, Eunwoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memegang kedua bahu Moonbin lalu menggiringnya ke arah ranjang tingkat mereka. Kemudian Eunwoo menjatuhkan Moonbin ke ranjangnya sendiri.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan membawakan obat." Ucap Eunwoo seraya menyelimuti Moonbin dengan selimutnya. Tapi salah satu tangan Moonbin menghalanginya.

"Aku bilang aku tak apa! Tidurlah, besok kita harus bangun pagi sekali." Ujar Moonbin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Eunwoo. Tapi Eunwoo justru mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Moonbin. Memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi Moonbin.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, _aku berada di sini, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah…_ " ulang Eunwoo. Ia tak yakin sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan ini pada Moonbin agar pemuda itu mengerti "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku akan bersamamu." Lanjutnya kemudian seraya mengelus surai hitam Moonbin.

Ia tahu mungkin perkataannya sedari tadi terdengar klise. Tapi Eunwoo tak tahu bagaimana lagi ia harus mengungkapkan maksud perasaannya. Perasaannya yang tak pernah menginginkan Moonbin menderita.

"Lagipula, kita sudah lama tidak _menghabiskan malam bersama_ …" ucap Eunwoo kemudian, seraya menyeringai aneh. Sukses membuat wajah Moonbin yang sudah 'kacau; itu semakin merah padam. Ekspresinya pun sudah tak dapat lagi ia kendalikan. Perasaan antara malu, tersentuh, kesal, dan tak berdaya menggentayangi isi kepalanya.

.

 _Cha Eunwoo memang berbahaya_.

.

Pikir Moonbin dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tapi ia tak bisa mengelak dengan rasa aman yang diberikan oleh Eunwoo padanya. Ia memang merindukan kedekatan mereka yang seperti ini. Setelah jadwal gila mereka terjadi. Moonbin sadar ia juga merindukan debaran jantungnya yang meng'gila' karena seorang Cha Eunwoo.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan segera kambali…" ucap pemuda berwajah rupawan itu sebelum keluar dari kamar keduanya.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Jklek

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan pertama itu muncul dari Eunwoo, begitu ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Di ruang tengah kini ada keempat membernya yang memandanginya dengan wajah kaget. Eunwoo menyipitkan matanya, apalagi saat melihat Sanha yang masih berjongkok di samping pintu kamarnya.

Sang _maknae_ hanya tersenyum aneh. Kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada member lain yang terlihat canggung. Eunwoo menatap tak mengerti.

"Apa Bin baik-baik saja?" tanya MJ akhirnya, memecah keheningan singkat antara mereka berlima. "Jin Jin tak sengaja mendengar suara di kamar kalian, kupikir sesuatu terjadi pada Bin, tapi kami tak berani masuk…" jelas MJ sebelumnya.

Eunwoo yang mendengar penjelasan MJ hanya berdehem pelan, kemudian mengangguk "Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Sepertinya agak demam." Jawab Eunwoo, yang cukup untuk membuat ekspresi cemas dari para member sedikit membudar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat!" ucap Rocky, yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa langsung bangkit. Diikuti dengan MJ yang telihat pergi menuju tempat dimana kotak obat terletak.

Sedangkan Jin Jin meraih ponselnya "Aku akan menghubungin manajer hyung. Kuharap dia mau memberikan kita waktu untuk istirahat besok." Ujarnya "Bukan hanya Moonbin, sepertinya kita perlu piknik untuk menjernihkan pikiran kita juga, setuju?" tanyanya dan Sanha yang paling keras menyahut.

Dan saat ketiga member sudah berpencar. Kini pandangan Eunwoo tertuju pada Sanha yang masih berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi, sejauh mana kau menguping, _maknae?_ " tanya Eunwoo dengan alis yang diangkat dan tangan yang di silang di dada.

Sanha hanya tersenyum canggung, menampakkan gigi-gigi berbehelnya yang imut.

"Sampai, _tidak menghabiskan malam bersama_ …?" jawab Sanha dengan jujur, nada bicaranya dibuat rendah seperti Eunwoo "Tenanglah hyung, aku akan menyuruh hyung-hyung lain untuk memakai _earphone_ saat mereka tidur nanti.." ucap pemuda berambut terang itu, seraya mengedipkan matanya genit.

Membuat Eunwoo memutar bola matanya.

.

"Dasar kau _maknae_ mesum." Ucapnya seraya menjewer kuping Sanha dan menyeretnya menjauh dari pintu kamarnya dan Moonbin.

.

.

 _Jadi, Moonbin-ah, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tamat_

 _._

 _._

 **Halo, this is Bisory**

 **Siang ini panas, begitu pula otak saya. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya saya menulis cerita hanya dalam tiga jam dan langsung mempublishnya. Tolong maklumi ceritanya yang berantakan. Entahlah, saya tahu saya punya banyak hutang ff saya yang lain, tapi entah kenapa perasaan saya akhir-akhir ini sangat terwakilkan dengan cerita ini. Hanya cerita tak jelas dan yeah… Moonbin hanya serangan panik karena banyak pikiran, tapi tubuhnya sehat-sehat saja. Ini terinspirasi dari cerita teman saya yang menceritakan temannya(?)**

 **semoga readernim semua tidak ada yang memiliki kasus seperti Moonbin. Atau jika ada pun, semoga kalian punya seseorang setampan eunwoo yang bisa menenangkan(eh). Hahahaa**

 **ah ya, fyi saya sedang suka mendengarkan lagi ASTRO yang 'morning call' _I recommended it!_ Saya tahu saya sangat telat, ASTRO akan comeback besok, dan saya baru mendengarkan lagu-lagu debut mereka senin kemarin (=..=),, tapi… yaa… Moonbin's _voice catch my ears so much!_ _And Eunwoo's face just…_**

 **saya harap akan ada banyak ff Binwoo di ffn~**

 **last not least,,**

 **thank you very much for reading this story**

 **and let me know what do you think**


End file.
